The present invention relates to vehicle tire accessories and more particularly to a vehicle tire saver system that is adapted for providing a contoured surface for the bottom section of a tire during storage periods to prevent dry rot of the tire; the tire saver device including an elevation block, an incline block, a contour block, and a ramp tip block; the contour block and ramp tip block having zig zag cut bottoms that are adapted to engage the zig zag cut top surface of the incline block; the elevation block including a ramped tip portion and a planar end surface having a number of pegs projecting upwardly therefrom that are adapted, spaced and sized to seat into a like number of apertures provided in the bottom of the incline block; the contour block being provided with a contoured tire seating surface that is sized and shaped for a particular size tire to provide an exact round fit for supporting the radial section of the tire uniformly to prevent disfigurement of the tire due to gravity and eliminate or minimize the detrimental effects of storage on the tire; the system can also be used as a quick and easy method for jacking up a tire on a tandem tire assembly or as a stand system for supporting the car in an elevated position for performing oil changes and/or lubrications.
Storing a vehicle with tires for a length of time can be detrimental to the tires because the forces on the idle tire can cause the side walls of the tire to become brittle, cracked and misshaped by the heat and weight of the vehicle over an extended period of time. The condition is known as dry rotting and is irreparable and requires replacement of the tire. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a vehicle tire saving device or system which would provide blocks having a contoured surface for evenly supporting a section of the weight bearing surface of the tire in a uniform manner to prevent compression of the tire and the dry rot which is associated with uneven prolonged compression of a particular portion of a tire.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a vehicle tire saver system that is adapted for providing a contoured surface for the bottom section of a tire during storage periods to prevent dry rot of the tire; the tire saver device including an elevation block, an incline block, a contour block, and a ramp tip block; the contour block and ramp tip block having zig zag cut bottoms that are adapted to engage the zig zag cut top surface of the incline block; the elevation block including a ramped tip portion and a planar end surface having a number of pegs projecting upwardly therefrom that are adapted, spaced and sized to seat into a like number of apertures provided in the bottom of the incline block; the contour block being provided with a contoured tire seating surface that is sized and shaped for a particular size tire to provide an exact round fit for supporting the radial section of the tire uniformly to prevent disfigurement of the tire due to gravity and eliminate or minimize the detrimental effects of storage on the tire; the system can also be used as a quick and easy method for jacking up a tire on a tandem tire assembly or as a stand system for supporting the car in an elevated position for performing oil changes and/or lubrications.
Accordingly, a vehicle tire saver system is provided. The vehicle tire saver system is adapted for providing a contoured surface for the bottom section of a tire during storage periods to prevent dry rot of the tire; the tire saver device including an elevation block, an incline block, a contour block, and a ramp tip block; the contour block and ramp tip block having zig zag cut bottoms that are adapted to engage the zig zag cut top surface of the incline block; the elevation block including a ramped tip portion and a planar end surface having a number of pegs projecting upwardly therefrom that are adapted, spaced and sized to seat into a like number of apertures provided in the bottom of the incline block; the contour block being provided with a contoured tire seating surface that is sized and shaped for a particular size tire to provide an exact round fit for supporting the radial section of the tire uniformly to prevent disfigurement of the tire due to gravity and eliminate or minimize the detrimental effects of storage on the tire; the system can also be used as a quick and easy method for jacking up a tire on a tandem tire assembly or as a stand system for supporting the car in an elevated position for performing oil changes and/or lubrications.